A Not So Little Miscommunication
by GameLicker
Summary: Artemis, Zatanna, and a reluctant Megan are very curious when the boys of Young Justice kick all of the girls out of the room for some "guy talk."


**Author's Note: This story takes places in the first season of Young Justice.**

Artemis sat in the training area with Zatanna and Megan, wondering what was going on. The boys had kicked the girls out, telling them they needed guy time. After what seemed like hours, Artemis decided that they all needed to figure what the guys were up to. She had planned to just walk in and demand to know what was going on but Zatanna stopped her.

"They won't tell us if we just waltz in there" Zatanna said, causing Artemis to stop and think for a moment. How could they get into the living area without the boys noticing? Then it hit her.

"One time this base got broken into and Robin and I crawled through the ventilation system to get out. There's a vent above the living room. We could crawl in there and listen to what they're talking about."

Megan, who had been fairly silent during the entirety of the conversation, spoke up.

"So we're going to spy on them?"

Artemis and Zatanna sighed. Despite being on Earth for a while now, Megan hadn't really gotten used to playing anything but fair. Spying and eavesdropping wasn't something that she liked to do, even though it was almost always necessary to reach their end goals.

"They're not going to tell us any other way" Artemis pointed out to her, hoping that it would be enough. She knew that Megan wanted to find out what the boys were talking about just as much as the rest of the girls. The Martian was always curious.

She finally nodded in agreement and they set to work.

Artemis began unscrewing the vent in the dormitory as quietly as she could, Zatanna went down the hall hoping to break into the room Robin used when he felt like spending the night, and Megan set off to find a few pairs of clothing the girls wouldn't mind getting dirty.

It took a little longer them a little longer than expected, as Robin had put a great deal of thought into his password to his tech. Well, as much thought as the password "Barbara" took. It was a good thing that Artemis went to school with and knew his not-so-secret crush on Barbara Gordon. Artemis took a mental check to let him know that the password was too easy and put her at risk later.

After that little halt in their plans, the girls changed into the spare clothing and climbed up into the air system, being careful to lay the vent cover back in place should the boys come looking for them.

"Geez it's cramped in here" Artemis commented. Her face was practically in Zatanna's backside.

"We could always leave and not come back" Megan suggested. Anybody could tell she was nervous about spying and getting caught.

"No way" Zatanna giggled back, checking the tech and making a left. The girls slowly made their way to the living area, being sure to check the blueprints at every turn.

"What do you think they're talking about that they had to kick us out?" Megan asked.

Artemis thought for a second. And then it hit her.

"They're probably talking about us!" she said with a growl. "I mean, what other reason would it be for them to kick us out of the room? They've never hidden plans or missions from us before. The only explanation could be that the boys are talking about girls...us!"

The girls in front stopped when they heard Megan was no longer following. They turned to see her head down, not moving.

"Megan?"

She pulled her head, tears threatening to form in her eyes.

"What if they're giving Connor advice on how to break up with me?"

Artemis and Zatanna looked at each other, speaking without words. That couldn't be why the boys were talking, could it?

Zatanna approached the Martian girl and put a hand on her shoulder, offering her a small smile of reassurance.

"I can't foresee Connor ever breaking up with you." Megan instantly began to calm down at Zatanna's words. If she hadn't known any better she would have thought the girl had used magic.

Artemis sighed. All of this emotional stuff was costing time-her time-in figuring out what the boys were up to. If they didn't move fast enough, the boys could end up departing and they'd never known what was being said about them. She cleared her throat and reminded them what they were there for.

Zatanna nodded her head in agreement, once again taking the head of the group and once again using Robin's equipment. After a few more minutes, she stopped them.

"We're getting close to the living area. Try to be as quiet as possible or else they may end up catching us in here." The two other girls silently agreed and the group kept on going.

Another few minutes later and the girls were hearing the voices more clearly. They were above the living area now. Quietly they reached the air vent directly above where the boys were sitting in a circle on the floor together. Once they were surrounding vent, the ragtag group could all see and hear them.

"I really don't think that's how it works Wally" Dick said, rolling his eyes. Kaldur spoke next.

"It what Wally said is true then maybe it does, just not for all women." The girls looked at each other at the mention of the word "women." Wally grinned, leaning back at the foot of a chair behind him.

"I swear it does! That's why I was late today. You just put your arm around her, say those magic words and then bam! She'll do whatever you ask of her."

Artemis' face went red with fury at Wally's words. The other two girls looked at each other, thinking the exact same thing.

It was no secret that Artemis harbored some feeling for the Kid Flash, despite their constant fighting and bullying of each other. After it was learned that Megan was with Connor, Wally had taken to flirting with the archer more than ever, even going so far as to call her "beautiful" or "gorgeous" rather than the slang he used on every girl. Once he started using those pet names, Artemis began flirting back.

Of course, it had been months now that they started flirting back with each other. It was taking them much longer to get together than any other couple in the League. Hell, even Black Canary and Green Arrow hadn't taken that long.

During these months, it was known that Wally had never stopped flirting with other girls. And it was known that Artemis didn't like it one bit.

The girls knew that if Wally kept talking the way he was, their cover was going to blown and the redhead was going to get his ass kicked.

The boys rolled their eyes, laughing at Wally's absurdity. The next words spoken, which happened to be Dick's, were what caused the following chaos.

"I don't think calling a girl beautiful will get you whatever you want" Robin said teasingly.

And with those words, Artemis burst through the vent, aiming a kick right at Wally's face. She had never been more angry than in that moment.

All of the boys backed themselves into a fighting stance at the startling sound. Fortunately for Wally, his powers helped him barely missed the kick Artemis had aimed at him. All of the boys in the room seemed surprised with exception of Connor's. The girls had forgot that he had supersonic hearing but that barely mattered now. Artemis was on a rampage.

She threw kick after kick, punch after punch at Wally as she screamed, tears slowly sliding out of her eyes.

"How dare you call just any girl beautiful?! You know my feeling for you!"

By now, Megan and Zatanna had exited the air vent, standing next to the other boys. The rest of the teens stood by and watched as the screaming ensued.

"You flirt with all of the girls and give them stupid pet names! Here I thought I was special because you didn't use any of those dumbass names for me! Fuck you! You're just like every other teenage boy! As long as you can get a girl you don't care which one it is!"

Artemis finally stopped, too overwhelmed with emotion to continue. Tears were flowing from her eyes and down her face.

Nobody knew what to do. The archer was normally so guarded in her thoughts and feelings that she never even shared when she was happy about something, let alone cry about anything. And the thing that she was crying about was Wally.

Now that she had stopped attempting to maim him, Wally tried to speak to her.

"Artemis it's not like that-"

"Screw you!" she screamed when he got close, causing him to flinch back. Artemis ran out of the room. Wally turned back to look at the rest of the group.

"Where the hell did that come from? I've never called a girl other than Artemis beautiful."

The group just shrugged the shoulders and looked at each, thinking. Sure Wally was a bit of a playboy but he tended to keep it at the minimal when flirting with anybody that wasn't Artemis. After a few minutes, Zatanna finally spoke.

"Didn't Robin say I don't think calling girls beautiful will get whatever you want? I think she assumed that you were calling other girls beautiful and flipped out." Wally turned to glare at Robin.

"Dude!"

"Hey" Robin put his hands up in defense. "I just asked you that because you've never gotten very far with Artemis. I was just making a joke!"

Kaldur nodded in agreement.

"Also you're the one that pulled us away from the girls. If anybody is really at fault here it's you" the Atlantean said. Wally groaned at the blame being thrown back at him.

" _B07 Artemis recognized."_

Everybody's attention shot to the loudspeaker. Artemis had left the building and could be anywhere.

"Shit!" Wally shouted, running off before anybody could say anything. He needed to set things right.

Artemis shot an arrow at a man with a knife. He had backed a helpless woman and her daughter into an alleyway, demanding that the woman give her child to him. Artemis had gotten there just before the child could be abducted.

The man fell to the ground clutch his leg where the arrow had hit. He screamed for a split second before his head hit the pavement and got knocked out.

Artemis sheathed her arrows, approaching the family.

"Are you both alright?" she asked. The little girl pulled out of her mother's arms, running up to Artemis and grabbing her legs.

"Thank you so much! I wanna be just like you when I grow up!" Artemis smiled at the girl and gave her a small hug before the mother grabbed her child and left quickly at of the alleyway.

"Some thanks" Artemis muttered, thinking about the mother. She turned down to look at the unconscious man and debated. Leave him here to be injured or call the police? She shrugged. He was a bad guy. He deserved no medical help in her opinion.

Artemis started her way out of the alleyway, turning the corner to head back to her bike. Her heart leapt at the sight before her.

Wally was standing there, leaning against it, holding flowers. He bit his lip in anticipation. Would she accept his apology?

Artemis closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She had been irrational at the base. She knew that. At the same it was all Wally's fault, playing with her emotions like that. She took another breath, deciding that she would hear what he had to say.

"What Wally?" she asked as she approached him, mentally wincing. She hadn't meant to come out that harsh.

Wally frowned. This might be harder than he thought. He approached Artemis, standing so that their faces were only a few inches away.

"Artemis, I've never meant to mistreat your feelings. In fact I weren't sure you even had them for me. When I was talking to the guys today and Robin said that, I was confused. I've never called a girl other than you beautiful. I think he said that implying that even though I call you beautiful, we're not together. I've always had strong feelings for you. I just didn't think you reciprocated them so that's why I always flirted with other girls. I...I'm sorry."

Wally's head hung low as he approached the end of his apology. He had never felt so dumb in his life. A giggle escaped the girl in front of him, causing him to lift his head up and before he could even process it, a pair of warm red lips were on his. He dropped the flowers as his arms encircled her waist, pulling her closer. This was the moment he had been waiting for. To touch and feel Artemis against him, knowing her feelings were the same as his.

The two teens stood there for a few minutes, neither saying a word, just kissing.

When they finally pulled apart, Artemis bit her lip and looked away, her face going red.

"So...uh...what were those magic words that can get a girl to do anything?" she asked quietly.

Artemis was startled when Wally suddenly broke out laughing. She glared at him. Apparently what she sad was so funny he had to clutch his stomach and lean on a tree for support. After he managed to finally stop laughing and wipe his tears away, he answered her.

"Hey babe I bought you some food."


End file.
